


Working Out

by Danksuna



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Morag's workout has just begun.Smut I wrote for a friend.





	Working Out

The bright morning sun could not open the eyes of Brighid who had just woken up. She sleepily looked for Morag, gliding around their home. Morag normally woke up with Brighid each morning.

"Maybe she left" Brighid thought to herself.  
Though Brighid remembered one last spot she had not checked. Morag had recently built a home gym behind their home the other day. Each day Morag would work in the back digging the foundation and constructing the room. Brighid would sit and watch each day just to admire Morag. 

Brighid went outside. The intense sun was still unable to open her eyes. The early morning was quiet. Near dawn only the birds are awake. Brighid then heard a loud metallic clank and hurried towards the door of the gym. 

Today was the first day Morag had a chance to use it. When Brighid gazed inside she saw the aftermath of an intensive workout. The leg lifts already had a few hundred pounds set on it. Adjustable dumbbells were already maxed out  and several used towels already lie in a hamper. 

Brighid saw Morag, her body was draped upon the weight bench; she was in between sets. Her whole chest heaved growing outward and shrinking in which each deep breath.  
Brighid felt each her breathing sync with Morag. The morning air was so still that Morag's breathing was all that she could hear. 

Brighid hid beside the doorway, but she kept a close ear on Morag. She inhaled as she pulled the bar close to her chest and exhaled lifting it up. Morag's chest seemingly rumbled with each breath shaking Brighid to her core. 

Brighid flame grew stronger with the flames now snapping and cracking. Morag finished a set, grunting as she place the bar back on the rack. Morag caught her breath as Brighid tried to do the same. Brighid was being turned on, she bit her lip trying to not let her breathing give her away.

Morag continued with another set. Morag grunted completing the first half in a quick burst, though Morag was reaching the end of her work out. Each final rep was excruciating.  
"Five... six... seven.. " Morag, said to herself. Taking in more breathes with each rep. Brighid could help but feel herself. Starting from her breast she reaches under her top with one hand and bites down her fingers with the other.

Morag's grunts turn to moans and she continues her set. Brighid follows moaning along with her as she more frantically rubs herself.  
"Eight..." Morag says to herself.  
Brighid moves her hand from her breast to her crotch. Morag pushes through her rep dripping with sweat but determined to finish she wipes her face and shoulders with her last towel. She tosses the towel aside eager to continue. The towel lands by the door and Brighid swipes it holding it close to her face. She takes in the scent of Morag.  
"Nine..." Morag says to herself. Her muscles twitch holding the bar up. Taking in her final breathes she presses the bar to her chest. Beads of sweat form on her forehead and she heaves every muscle in her body to finish.

Brighid is about to finish herself pushing her fingers in and out. Morag let's out a final grunt straining with the final rep.  
The ground shakes as the bar in slammed back onto the rack. Brighid moans over this reaching climax to Morag.  
They catch their breath. Brighid has left scorch marks on the side of the wall leaving an imprint of her body. The wall still hot to the touch Brighid presses her ear to the wall. Nothing but silence in the gym.  
Brighid gently opens the door. 

Sitting on the bench is Morag. With her head down and her elbows sitting on her legs she rests. Beads of sweat run down the contours of her muscle definition. Brighid approaches her slowly. Morag raises her head to Brighid who smiles and wipes off the remaining sweat off Morag's face.

Morag gazes into Brighid’s unopened eyes. Brighid grabs Morag's shoulders gently caressing her muscles and massaging them. Brighid moves in closer and pushes Morag down on the bench to kiss her. On top of Morag Brighid kisses Morag deeply running her hands up and down Morag's arms. Brighid stops noticing the empty spot on the floor next to them. Brighid smirks and slams Morag to the floor.

Brighid gets back on top of Morag sitting on her legs. Brighid starts running her hand up Morag's stomach. It's firm, solid, and full of crevasses for Brighid to explore. Brighid starts to pull up Morag's top revealing a set of abs but Morag pulls it down. Brighid smirks again and grabs both of Morag's arms holding her down. Morag her muscles weak from the intense workout struggle helplessly against Brighid. She kicks but nothing helps.

Brighid starts at Morag's face kissing her. Morag hesitates but returns the kiss. Tightening her grip Brighid moves down. Brighid bites onto Morag's top pulling it up and ripping it off her. With Morag exposed and squirming around Brighid starts at Morag's neck. She kisses it and starts licking her down in one motion from her neck to Morag's breast. The silva and sweat evaporating make Morag's skin cool to the touch. Brighid teases Morag watching in pleasure as Morag squirms and moans.

Brighid continues down to Morag's stomach licking the crevasses in her abs. Brighid’s lossens her grip on Morag's arms as she journeys down past Morag's stomach. Brighid starts to pull Morag's shorts off she starts with her teeth but It’s not enough. Brighid loosens her grip on Morag's arms to pull of Morag's shorts by hand. Morag no longer sweating from the work out panics and pushes Brighid’s head. Though this only gives Brighid better positioning for what she was already planning to do.

Brighid continues to explore Morag with her tongue. Morag finds it impossible to stop Brighid. Lacking the strength and the willpower, Brighid has her way pleasuring Morag. With her heart racing, sweating, and fatigue on her face Morag climaxes. Exhausted and on the verge of fainting Morag is able to get Brighid off of her.

Brighid over looks Morag. Without the stimulation Morag quickly starts to doze off. Brighid grabs onto the resting but still solid body of Morag. Brighid knew Morag needed some rest after that workout so Brighid carried her to bed and changed her into a set of spiffy pajamas.  


**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll get my skell.


End file.
